A Special Day
by tuuli-p
Summary: Today is a day Mika Harima has been eagerly awaiting. A day that solidifies her love for her beloved Seiji, a day that symbolizes that they could stand the test of time. Their one year anniversary.


My fingers traced the old scar once again, the scar that had meant so much to him. Even I became fond of it as time went on. It reminded me that he loved me, no matter how twisted the reasons had been.

He hadn't called me Celty in a very long time though, and he knew that I wasn't her. I wish I was though, because then there would be no doubt that Seiji and I would be together forever! But I had hope. The line that separated Celty and I was very blurred. I've seen that head before and I knew I was the spitting image. It wasn't like the thing could talk anyways, so who was to say I didn't even act like the head! Our likelihood wasn't the only thing that gave me hope in this strange relationship though.

Today was our one year anniversary. I smiled in the mirror, remembering that fact. It didn't matter that I wasn't Celty, because even though I was just Mika Harima he had still stayed by my side for an entire year. If he could stay for a year, why not two? Three? Thirty? I knew my Seiji could stand the test of time with me, so long as the real Celty was never found.

I went off to my bedroom to prepare for the date we had planned. Admittedly, I obsessed over details and dates, so this night had been planned out meticulously months before today came. And by months, I mean one month into my relationship with Seiji. What can I say, I'm a very prepared person!

I even had my outfit planned in such an advance. It was the first outfit hung up in my closet, placed carefully there so I wouldn't loose it. I pulled it off and examined it again, finding that I was still satisfied with my outfit choice. It was very tailored to Seiji's liking. Celty may not have had a body for all we knew, but he liked to imagine her fashion sense in his head and I followed that sense to please him. Following that sense resulted in this perfect outfit. It consisted of a delicate babydoll-style white shirt with light blue jean capris, paired off with preppy looking white sneakers. This was how he imagined his Celty, dressed in a cute but practical way so she could move around with ease. Fortunately this "practical cute" style matched how I dressed normally and it was easy to stick to the fashion. Today's outfit wasn't particularly special, it was just a new surprise for his viewing pleasure.

I had my underwear planned out as well as a precaution but I'm refraining from detailing what those looked like. What I wear under my clothes is Seiji's business, not anyone else's.

As I slid the clothes on, my mind drifted back to Celty again. Lately I had mixed feelings about Seiji ever finding that head. More than anything else I wanted to be by his side, but I also yearned for his eternal happiness. Seiji seemed plenty happy just with me though, so did he really need the head? Would it be alright for me to sabotage his search for Celty? If I did such a thing did that make my love for him less valid? After all, there's that whole saying that if you love someone you should let them go. I found myself not willing to let him go off with her though... If I knew nothing else, I knew I loved him. That silly phrase must have been coined by someone who didn't know what love was. In my book, if you love someone you cling onto them with every fiber of your being to prove they mean the world to you.

I nodded to myself. That was right, you didn't let go! It was alright for me to sabotage him for a noble cause such as our love. My plan wasn't too devious anyways, I simply wanted to devour her head when I found it. In that way I wouldn't be entirely destroying Celty because she would become a part of me. Eating the head would mean that the only remnants of Celty would be found in my body and make Seiji cherish me in the way he did her. It was ideal for me and wouldn't cause massive harm to Seiji at the end of the day.

I'll admit I wasn't fond of the idea but love makes you desperate. Eating a head was gross on any animal. I wasn't sure Celty was human, but her head sure did look the part so it was only more grotesque. I had absolutely no desire to be a cannibal, or to devour the raw meat inside her head. Brains sounded disgusting, and I don't even want to imagine what her eyes will taste like. It'll be a horrific meal and I'll be fortunate if I don't throw it up. In all likelihood it will be one of the worst moments in my entire life, but I would do much worse if it meant staying with my Seiji forever and ever.

A knock on the door. Just on time! Seiji is beautifully punctual as always. It was another quality I adored about him, he was such a gentleman! I was dressed just in time, and raced to the front door. I flashed my boyfriend the biggest smile. Seeing him always put me in the best of moods. "Hello Seiji!"

His smile is more faint than mine is, but I know it's there. It's just a small tug of the lips but it still means just as much as mine did. Seiji was happy. "Hey Mika, I'm ready for our date. I even got Namie to agree to back off tonight."

I was glad to hear that. Namie had a lot against me, seeing as how I was the light of her brother's life now. It was a strange relationship. I really had nothing against her, I actually owed her since she was the one who offered my only chance with Seiji. Gratitude was the strongest emotion that I felt for the woman, not contempt. But she detested me and didn't bother to be subtle about it, save for when Seiji was actually in the room. I know it would have been in her nature to intervene tonight. It was a good thing he asked for her to step back. Namie would have ignored my plea without a thought, but she would obey Seiji's every request.

Quickly I shook off my thoughts about Namie. Who cared about Namie, today was our one year anniversary! I threw my arms around him and squeezed him tight, burying my head in his chest. My smile was so big that my cheeks actually started to burn. "Oh Seiji, Seiji, Seiji! It's our one year anniversary!" I couldn't help but squeal.

He laughed. Seiji's laugh was a deep, gorgeous sound. It was even better when I was buried in his chest like this, because I could hear the laughter vibrate in his chest. Hearing it from his chest made me think the laugh came from his heart.

"Yeah, it is. I'm really glad we're having this date tonight. I think it'll be a fun way to celebrate."

His validation eased any nerves that might have been plaguing me. But unlike a majority of teenage girls in love, big dates out didn't scare me. They only excited me because I got to see the happy expressions on my true love's face. I looked up from his chest to bask in his expression, enamored by him yet again.

"Yeah, I think so too." I nodded cheerily.

As soon as I let go of his torso so we could walk out, I latched onto his arm. I nuzzled my head unto himself, inhaling his scent for the millionth time. He used this expensive cologne from Europe that I couldn't pronounce the name of, but whatever it was it smelt like heaven.

For a small moment in our silence, I wondered if he ever smelled me like I did him. It's inherently sort of an awkward thing to talk about. Yeah, just let the ex stalker talk about how she loved the smell of his skin! I doubt that would turn out well. I had taken a liking to some sickly sweet chocolate scented perfume I got for cheap at one of those discount stores. Unlike most cheap perfumes, it didn't reek of alcohol. It was just a faint mocha breeze as far as I could tell. Did he like it though? He did love the taste of chocolate, so why not the smell?

There I was again, letting my thoughts run wild about Seiji when he was right next to me. I should be cherishing every moment with him, not daze out in dreamland!

We approached the restaurant we made plans at. Our normal haunt was Russia Sushi, and I decided to go a little more upscale for our one year. It wasn't an extremely fancy place on the account that Seiji wasn't a huge fan of getting extremely dressed up just to eat, but it was rated well and just fancy enough that you had to make reservations in advance. The most important thing was that the food was to die for.

The mood between Seiji and I was already romantic, but it was enhanced as soon as we entered the establishment. It was warm and cozy inside, contrasting the small cold breezes on the outside. The walls were a comforting red color and dimmed lights produced a serene and somewhat sensual aura. It was the perfect place for our anniversary. My face lit up, knowing instantly I had done a good job planning.

I gave the reservation details to the sharp dressed man at the front desk. Despite being a regarded place in the restaurant business, the employees were free to wear whatever they wanted to work so long as they sported black aprons with the name of the restaurant on it. I had noticed that despite no uniform regulations, all the waiters and waitresses that bustled passed while we waited for him to find my reservation on the computer were dressed to the nines. They may have had loose uniform standards but the employees clearly held high standards for themselves. It was very respectable.

"Aha! Here you are, Mika Harima!" The man flashed us a large, genuine-looking smile. He grabbed two leather-bound menus from under the podium, while welcoming us in a cheery voice, "Please follow me to your seat. I hope you enjoy your night at The Chateau!"

We were seated across from each other at a dark, stained wood table. I was a little upset that we had to sit across from one another though. When we ate at home, we would snuggle up on the couch and eat together. Sometimes we would even feed each other! I understood that last part wasn't socially acceptable in public, but I did miss the feeling of his skin on my skin.

To distract myself, I opened up my menu and began scanning my options. A few weeks ago, Seiji made a comment in passing that he thought that if Celty had a body, it would be a slender one. He said he thought that because her face was so slim. I wasn't a big girl by any stretch of the means, but this comment made me yearn to be just a little smaller in my stomach area. This meant I had to stick to the light portion of the menu, which I had no qualms with doing if it pleased Seiji.

A few moments were spent in silence while we decided what to eat. I quickly deduced that I wanted to try the Wintertime Salad, which was a seasonal dish that featured various vegetables that grew in the winter. It was a nutritious option, but it also looked delicious.

I looked up from my menu, watching how Seiji carefully read over his own copy. He seemed so focused when he read, squinting those beautiful eyes of his. My Seiji found a way to be attractive while doing the most banal things! "So, whatcha getting Seiji!?"

His eyes glanced up from his own menu to meet mine. Another attractive quality of his, always making eye contact whenever he spoke. "I'm thinking that I'll get that salmon steak and rice."

How typical of him, how he loved his salmon steak! I had perfected cooking it too, just so he could have it whenever his heart (or rather, his stomach) desired it. "That sounds so good!" I chimed.

Our waiter returned with a small notepad in hand to take our orders. He notified us that our wait shouldn't be too long, and to enjoy ourselves while the food was being prepared. I reminded myself to tip the man as generously as I could, he had excellent manners!

"We should tip that guy well, he's a really nice waiter." Seiji commented, as if he could read my mind. That thought made me blush, was he connected to me the same way I was to him now? I studied Seiji for so long that I can predict his actions with some degree of correctness. Was he studying me in such a way? I hoped he was.

I giggled, nodding. "Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing! We are so in sync."

"I suppose we are." Hearing him agree made my heart flutter. Ah, I adored him!

After that, we chattered on about some things going on in the word to pass the time. A lot of the conversation was focused on The Dollars since that ragtag group had been causing a lot of ruckus lately. He made the comment that he didn't much care if the mindless gangster side of The Dollars went and offed themselves, but that he would be worried for all of the decent people who were members. At the end of the day all that really mattered to him was that I was safe. His concern for me made me beam with happiness. I was cared about.

When the small talk ended, we started reminiscing of this past year. I began clinging to every word now, because this was the sappy romantic part that I had been waiting for.

He reached his hand across the table, and I took it immediately. Seiji was a smart guy, and he knew that I didn't like not being able to eat right by his side. I knew he reached out that hand so we could be connected in some way, in spite of the table that was separating us. "I'm happy we made it this far, Mika."

It was a small, but sweet comment. Perfectly Seiji. He wasn't the one who strung together poetic words to communicate his undying love, that was my job! He didn't need such excess to prove he loved me. Just staying by my side like he had this last year was enough to make me the happiest girl on Earth. Words were not needed between us.

I squeezed his hand, winking at him. "I'm really glad, too! I love you so, so much. I'm so happy you've stayed with me. It means more than words can even say! You're the light of my heart, you're the light of my whole entire world. You're all I need, Seiji!" Like normal, I went overboard with my adoration. He was used to this on a daily basis, my enthusiasm was only to be expected when you considered what an important day today was. I refused to tame myself!

Fortunately he appreciated my chipper take on our relationship, his grin widening ever-so-slightly. A normal person wouldn't have noticed it, but as I've stated I do study his face often. "You've made me really happy, and it truly means a lot to me. Thanks for staying by my side. I..." He paused for only a moment, as if to bring emphasis on his next words. I waited through the suspense, clinging to his words like they were gold chips.

"I love you Mika."

Suddenly I was made very grateful that our food had not yet been served, because if I was eating I would have choked on my meal. It wasn't so strange that Seiji told me that he loved me, it was that he said my name at the end of that sentence. He had never done that before, because all I was supposed to be was a lookalike to fill the void that Celty left in his heart. He loved Celty, not Mika. Or at least that was what I thought. Until just now I thought I still had to become Celty or destroy her to have his heart forever. But this changed the whole game, and for once I did not predict this coming.

In shock, my hand loosened its grip on his and I slowly rose it to my face. My eyes were wide, staring down at his hand rather than his face now. Surely it didn't mean anything, I just wanted it to mean something that it didn't. I was exaggerating because I was in love, that must be it-

But Seiji continued, cutting through my erratic thoughts like a knife. "I really mean it. I know I've said it a million times but this time it's different. I love you as Mika Harima, not Celty. I hope you understand that."

"But what does that even mean!" I raised my voice just a little bit. Normally I would maintain my emotions a little better in such a public place, but I was very confused right now. Truly, I didn't understand what he meant. He didn't know what I was like before I did all I could to be just like Celty. I was living as Celty every minute of the day. I was just like the real thing, except I wasn't the genuine article. No matter that case, I did erase my old personality to a large extent to become her. My personality was Celty now, so loving Mika didn't make sense when Mika was no longer there.

Leave it to Seiji to make the senseless make sense. His voice was so calm, bringing me down from my confusion. "It means whatever you want it to mean, but the point is I'm not gonna try to find Celty anymore. You're really all I need, you've been here for me more than she ever was. I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner."

There were a few small moments that I didn't know want to do with myself. What should I say to that? Then I realized that my lover had just told me that he planned to love me forever, and that only warranted one simple response.

I reached back out to grasp his hand again. "I love you too, Seiji. And I'll love you forever if that's what you want."

That was all I could get in before the waiter arrived with our food, leaving us off at the perfect note. We unlocked our hands and focused on eating out food, both of us far too well mannered to talk with our mouths full. The silence brought on by the food gave me the opportunity to think this all over.

I was ecstatic that Seiji had said such kind words. Unfortunately, that was all that I saw them as. I didn't see it as a real promise that he wouldn't hunt down Celty anymore. He couldn't help it, it was in his nature at this point to be obsessed with her. Due to the date he might have thought he had the self control to leave her behind, but I knew better. He could never force himself to drop her on the spot, not even for me. If that head was brought in on a silver platter tomorrow, I would be left behind in a heartbeat. I knew this, and I accepted that was how Seiji was.

So no matter what he said to me or himself, he would never stop loving her. Because of this my plans had to remain the same. I took a bite of my lettuce, thinking foreword to the day I would have to eat Celty's head in the same way. That was the only way to win this game.

That was the only way Seiji could love Mika Harima, because after that Celty and Mika would become one whole person for him to love. It was only way to be sure he would love them both, forever.


End file.
